Who Are You? Who Am I? Doctor Who Fanfiction
by fangirlofthenorth
Summary: The Doctor has a new companion and her name is Lana. Join them as they journey through time and space and encounter a strange new enemy that want Lana for reasons unknown. (Superwholock is later episodes! Each "episode" will be two to three parts long, four at the most. No shippings, Tenth Doctor, and after Donna. I own nothing!)


A/N~ this is my first Doctor Who fanfic so please be patient with me! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Ep. 1-part 1~ Meeting

December 2013~ Minneapolis

The alarm on my phone went off. A series of vibrations and a popular song that can be heard on the radio every day. With blurry eyes, I searched for my phone. I found under my pillow. I squinted in the light. It read 8:31. I had two hours before I had to go to work. Groaning, I turned the alarm off and got out of bed.

It was today where my life would change forever...I just didn't know it yet.

"Mae, when's lunch" I whined playfully as I spun around in a chair. The video game store where I worked was empty except for my best friend, Mae, a new employee named Tessra, and myself.

"Twenty minutes. Now settle down" she spoke calmly as she poked me in the cheek with the pen she was holding. I laughed and pushed her arm away. A quiet scoff was barely heard among our laughter. I knew Tessra was rolling her eyes at us because we were acting like kids. We ignored her and she ignored us.

Neither Mae nor I knew her well; she only started working here about a week ago. She's a light tan woman with dark brown eyes. Her hair went just past her ears and was just a few shades darker than her skin. She never spoke to anyone, hardly even to the customers.

"I'm actually surprised there hasn't been any customer today" I mumbled as I rested my head on the counter.

"Did you turn the sign?" Mae asked.

"Yes, I turned the sign!" I mocked. She laughed and left to organize shelves. Suddenly, the door opened and winter cold at blew into the store. I sat up and looked at the newly arrived customer. He was a tall man, had to be at least 6 foot. He wore a trench coat that was mere inches off the ground. Under the coat, he wore a brown pinstriped suit with a light blue dress shirt under that. A dark brown striped tie was around his neck. His hair was a dark caramel and it stuck up in every direction. His eyes scanned the store before they landed on me. He ignored Mae as she got up to talk to him and he walked towards me.

"Good day, miss!" He greeted with a wide smile which cased me to smile back. His voice was British but it was also Scottish.

"Good day, sir. Can I help you find something?" I asked politely.

"No but I think you may be able to help me with something," he reached into his coat and pulled out a leather fold. He opened it and showed it to me. "As you can see, I'm an officer of Scotland Yard" I looked at what he was showing me and all I saw was white along with faded words. Smiling inwardly, I played along.

"Yes, Officer-"

"Doctor, please."

"Doctor...who?"

"Just the Doctor. Anyway, I wanted to ask you a few questions. Have seen anything strange falling from the sky in the past month or so? Might've looked like a meteor shower" The man, the Doctor, asked.

"No, I haven't"

"Ok, great. How about missing people? Anyone you know gone missing?" I shook my head. He sighed. "Okay, lastly, have you seen any bald women with black eyes and long sharp claws?" Now he's getting insane.

"Okay, if you're going to strut around and play cops and robbers, do it somewhere else! I know that badge you showed me is a fake! It's just a white piece of blank paper! I'm going to have to ask you to please leave" he looked at me in shock and disbelief. He looked his badge and at me.

"How?" He asked. I sighed.

"Please, sir! I don't want to call the real police on you." His chocolate brown eyes widen as I continued to speak. I groaned, hopped over the counter, and began to push the tall man out. He was over six feet. He was a full head taller than me.

"Wait, please stop! I need to know how you can see through the paper!" He begged as I pushed him out.

"Come back and I'll call the cops" called to him just before closing the door. I watched he reach for the door but then walk away.

"Are you alright, Lana?" Mae asked from behind me. I sighed, pushed my red brown hair out my face, and turned towards my friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Just some creep who was trying to be a cop. He said he was from Scotland Yard and showed me a blank piece of paper as his badge. And why would a British officer be doing in America? In Minnesota, of all places!" I groaned as I made my way back behind the counter.

"Sorry, you had to see that in your first week" I told Tessra quietly.

"Its fine," she spoke in a voice so quiet that it told me a minute to realize she spoke.

How did someone so shy get a job? Don't get me wrong she seems like a nice girl and all but how?

"Who's hungry?" A new voice spoke. I looked over the entrance, ready to yell at the man but stopped when I saw who it was.

"Food?" I asked. The man chuckled as he walked over to me.

"Hello, Lala!" He smiled as he pressed his lips against mine.

"Hello, Aaron" I smiled as he released me from the kiss.

"I'm here to bring you to food!" He joked.

"You must take me to food!" I yelled as I ran to the back room to get my coat.

"What about me?" Mae asked as I zipped my coat.

"Your lunch is after me," I said as I ran to Aaron, "I promise I'll be back in an hour" and the door closed and I was out in the crisp Minnesota winter air.

We were sitting at a pizza parlor just down the street from the video game store. I pulled out my phone and nearly dropped it.

"Shit! I'm late!" I hissed quietly. I quickly stood up and began to pack my things.

"Here" I handed a ten to Aaron.

"No, I got this" he pushed my hand away gently.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I zipped my coat.

"Yes! Now go and let Mae eat!" I smiled at him and ran out.

When I reached the store, the lights where out.

Did a fuse go out?

I opened the door slowly and looked around. Game cases were thrown throughout the room and some of the shelves had fallen over. I looked at the walls an saw four deep claw marks cut through a poster and the wall.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

Suddenly, I heard a struggled gasp. Jumping, I looked around.

"Mae? Tessra?" I whispered loudly.

"L-L-La-Lana..." a voice struggled. It came from behind the counter. Quickly, I ran over the games and cases to save whoever was hurt.

It was Mae.

Crimson blood trickled from her forehead and down her face and neck. Blood was also matted on the top of her head. Her eyes were drooping and breathing heavily as I knelt down next to her.

"What happened?" I asked, panic in my voice.

"T-T-Tessra...is not...who...we...th-thought...she was..." I could hear the fear but also laughter in her voice.

"Why? Did Tessra do this?" I panicked. She nodded.

"It's...always the...shy girl" She smiled.

"I know you're here, Lana." New voice spoke. I didn't recognize it. I peered over the counter and saw a tall tan bald woman with black eyes and three foot long claws.

"You need to come with me, sweet girl" she purred.

"Like hell I am!" I hissed.

"I knew something was happening here." No...it can't be!

I looked at the door and it was the man from earlier.

"You!" the woman hissed at the man.

"Yes, hello! I'm the Doctor and you are?" he asked with a smile on his face. She hissed at him through sharp teeth.

"I-I knew her as Tessra" I told me as I slowly stood.

"Ah...Tessra...that's not an earth name. Where are you from" he casually slipped his hands into his suit pockets. She continued to glare at the Doctor.

"I thought you'd, of all people, would recognize me" she spoke innocently. The Doctor's face slowly morphed from confusion to shock.

"No...No, no, no, you can't be here! You're all dead" he shouted.

"Who are we, healing man?"

"Syren!" he hissed the name.

* * *

A/N: yes, I do realize there are a lot of similarities to the episode Rose. A lot of it was intended but I don't want Lana to be another Rose, even though I love Rose!

And I may not post the next part until after Christmas because of college finals and, of course, the holidays. This goes for all my other stories if you read them.


End file.
